Drunken Night
by LucasPSI
Summary: When Ice Bear comes home dead drunk one night, things don't go to well with the brothers. Especially when the alcohol winds up making him show his true feelings to a certain one of them. (Grizz/Ice Bear) Rated M for smut and strong language.
1. Chapter 1

Ice Bear never really cared for the heat, which means going out on days like today have always been pretty excruciating for him. What made it even worse was the dampness and mugginess brought on by the overnight rainfall. It's one of the reasons he dislikes living in the forest in the first place. He puts his feelings like that aside though since he know his brothers love it out here. Being so far away from the city with no one but each other to keep company. Well, Panda felt that way at least. Ice Bear did too to some extent. Grizz would much more prefer to live in a city surrounded by hundreds of people if he had the chance. Ice Bear didn't get that.

Ice Bear was walking through the forest with bags of groceries in hand on his way home. He wanted to do nothing more for the rest of the day than to just get home as quickly as possible so he could just relax in his freezer. As he made his way along the dirt path he quickly noticed that the groceries on his left side had been slightly lighter from when he left the store. He was sure at this point that he must have dropped something along the way. He was always the type of person who's quick to notice when something was wrong. He set the bags on a nearby stool and looked through its contents to find out what was missing. To his surprise he noticed his expensive bottle of cooking oil was missing. He looked back down the path to see that it, to his delight, fell out of the bag just a few yards away. Ice Bear quickly made his way over to pick the bottle up, but to his surprise, it wasn't cooking oil. He's sure it's the right bottle he got off the shelf at the store, but the label was different than any of cooking oil he usually buys.

After examining the bottle even more, he quickly realized that he accidentally bought a bottle of wine instead. Well, that explains why it was so expensive... Unsure of what to do, he stood still for a few seconds. Should he take it back to the store and return it? No, he's already to far home, and he's not about to walk through the city again in this blistering heat. Should he just throw it away? No way. The thing was just way to expensive... Besides, he heard on some of his cooking shows that wine can do wonders in some cuisines. But, if he took it home, and Panda got a hold of it..., better not risk that. He didn't really know much about alcohol except for what Grizz told him and Panda about it from when they were younger. All he would say was not to touch the stuff, and that it can really mess you up. He even made the two of them swear that they'd never drink it, even if they were given the chance.

Ice Bear didn't really get that. If wine was specifically made for one to drink, how could it mess you up? As far as he knew it has no real damaging side effects like other things such as cigarettes or tobacco. In fact, commercial's on tv make it seem like your average everyday soft drink. Ice Bear slowly twisted off the cap and sniffed the rim of the bottle. He was shocked to find out that it smelled like fruit. Cherries, to be more precised.

Thinking back even more on what Grizz would say to them about alcohol, Ice Bear wondered what to do. He didn't want to go against the promise he made to Grizz, but he really wanted to see what it tasted like. Even if it's just a sip. Slowly he lifted the bottle up to his mouth. He was hesitant at first, but he eventually took a small sip of the wine. He was unsure about the taste. It definitely smelt like cherries, but it didn't really taste much like cherries. Thinking that maybe it was because he just took a tiny sip, he took down an entire gulp. He still didn't really care for it. If anything, gulping it down just made it taste even worse. Maybe it was a preferred taste? It wasn't bad in any way, but it wasn't really anything of what Grizz, or any of the commercials on tv made it out to be. Just some average drink as far as he could tell...

"Hey, Pan-pan. Have you seen Ice Bear anywhere?" Grizz had just gone taking taking a shower and was making his way into the living room.

"Uh, no. I think he said he was out buying groceries." Panda said paying slightly more attention to his game than he was with Grizz.

"I thought that was around noon. It's almost seven, isn't it?" Grizz noticed looking at the clock. Ice Bear is usually only away from home for about an hour at most, and that's when he's taking his time. Grizz wouldn't show it in front of Panda, but he was starting to get a bit worried. He made his way over and hoped down next to Panda on the couch.

"Whatcha playin?"

"Oh uh, it's a new one. It's called-"

Panda was cut off as he heard the front door creek open. They both turned their heads to see Ice Bear wobbling into the doorway with his head hanging down low. Grizz instinctively ran over to Ice Bear's side in panic. "Bro! you alright?!"

"Woah, you look exhausted." Panda said leaning over the couch.

"ice Bear... is fine." Ice Bear responded in a long groggy tone.

"Well, you definitely don't sound fine. Did something happen? You feeling sick anywhere? Hotheaded?"

"I said... i'm fiiine." Ice Bear said pushing Grizz out of the way. "I don't need... your help." Ice Bear made his way to the living room struggling to keep his balance up. "I'm just tired. That's all."

"Somethings definitely up with him." Panda whispered to Grizz.

"Hey! Are you two... *hic* whispering about-"Ice Bear turned to the two of them slurring on his words. "Ah, never mind... I just wanna go to bed."

Grizz and Panda looked at each other puzzled. Maybe he just had a long day. "Uh, yeah, you do that bro. We'll head to bed soon too. Wait, where're the groceries? I thought you went out to-" Grizz was cut off.

"Oh yeah... Ice Bear forgot them. I *hic*, set them down somewhere and... I forgot where, so..."

"Really? You just left like fifty bucks worth of groceries just lying somewhere and you just came back home?!" Panda asked. He was clearly in way more shock over this than Grizz was. "Woah, easy there Pan-pan" Grizz said trying to calm him down. "But Grizz, that was all the money we had! What about dinner?"

"Well try to find out where he left them in the morning. For now let's just let him rest."

"Hm... fine..." Panda sulked back into the couch.

As Ice Bear tried to make his way to the freezer that was in the kitchen, Grizz noticed right away that he could barely keep his balance. He immediately tried to help Ice Bear stay steady by holding him up, but Ice Bear just kept pushing him away. "Ice Bear can walk... I don't need your help. *hic*"

"You sure you're okay? You don't seem like yourself. Do you need to see a doctor? Would some medicine help?"

"I said i'm fine! I'm just..." Ice Bear leaned against the kitchen counter. "tired..."

"Yeah, yeah. Okay." Since Ice Bear was denying any help than included physical contact Grizz tried to offer him, he had to help his younger brother in other ways. He opened the fridge motioning Ice Bear to get inside with his head. "Don't worry about Dinner. I think I have some money leftover from last week somewhere in my room so we'll just order something. We'll be sure to get you something too for when you get home."

"No. That's fine. Ice Bear doesn't need-" As Ice Bear was climbing into the freezer he suddenly stopped. "Ice Bear... doesn't want to sleep here tonight. I want to sleep in bed."

"You sure? I thought you only use your room in the winter."

"No... your bed... with you"

"Well, if you want to, then I don't mind. But, it's going to be pretty hot tonight. You sure you don't wanna sleep in the freezer?"

Ice Bear simply nodded. He slowly got back to his feet still struggling to keep balance. Grizz thought it was a weird request, but it's clear something was wrong with Ice Bear that he wasn't letting on. If sleeping in the same bed tonight would make him feel just a little bit better then Grizz didn't mind one bit.

Almost instantly Ice Bear stumbled to the right straight into Grizz's arms. Before Grizz could say anything, Ice Bear pushed off of him and slowly made his way to Grizz's room. "I can go *hic* myself. I don't need your help."

"R...right." Grizz slowly let go of Ice Bear but stayed close behind just in case.

"Ice Bear said... Ice Bear doesn't need... What part don't you understand?" Ice Bear said in a very aggravated tone. "...Just leave me alone."

Grizz started to get even more worried than before. He's never seen Ice Bear like this. He watched as Ice Bear made his way to the room and shut the door behind him. He couldn't help but wonder what was wrong with him, but nothing came to mind. Absolutely nothing.

"You... don't really have money for dinner, do you?" Panda asked leaning over the couch.

"...No."

"Yo, little bro. You alright?" Grizz slowly stuck his head into the room. Ice Bear was lying there silently on the bed. Grizz entered the room and shut the door being as quietly possibly. He made his way over to the bed to see that Ice Bear was sound asleep.

"Room for one more? Grizz jokingly said to himself as he got in bed next to Ice Bear. He didn't want to bother Ice Bear by waking him up and telling him to scoot over, so he just climbed in from one side and decided to deal with whatever little room he had. Besides, sleeping in the same bed together, though as cramped as it is now, felt kind of nostalgic. How Ice Bear, despite being the calm and brave person he is today, was never much of a fan of thunder storms. He use to run straight to Grizz's side and spend those rain filled nights wrapped in his brothers embrace. Not that Grizz could blame him of course. Grizz was never too fond of them either. If he could run to somebody when he was younger he would have too, but he never did. He had to be the protective one of his brothers, and that meant always putting on a brave face.

Grizz threw the blanket over the bed making sure the two of them were completely covered. After doing so, Grizz wrapped one arm around Ice Bear's mid section and leaned in closer. He could feel the sweat on ice Bear's fur. He could definitely tell Ice Bear wasn't use to sleeping in this sort of heat. Grizz wondered if maybe he should wake Ice Bear up and take him to the freezer. Grizz's nose twitched as he noticed something was off. There was alcohol coming from Ice Bear's breath.

Grizz sat up. He couldn't believe it. That was alcohol, right? Yeah. It definitely was. My nose is always right. But, why? Where would Ice Bear have even gotten alcohol? And why would he drink it in the first place? Did I do something bad? Am I a bad brother. Wait, is this why he's been acting weird when he got home? Was he drunk? One after the next, question after question kept popping up in Grizz's mind.

And with each question, came the even stronger need to find answers. He leaned over and nudged Ice Bear's shoulder. "Ice Bear... Hey, bro." Ice Bear let out a tiny groan and pushed Grizz's hand away. "I know this is a weird question, but uh, have you had any... alcohol lately?" Ice Bear's eyes squinted open only a little bit before shutting again. "Ice Bear?" Grizz could tell Ice Bear was completely ignoring him at this point.

"Bro, this is serious. Quit ignoring me." Grizz grabbed Ice Bear's by the shoulders and turned Ice Bear to where he was now on his back. Ice Bear squinted and covered his eyes from the brightness that was being emitted from the overhead light above. "Ice Bear... doesn't feel too good." Ice Bear said slurring on his words. "That's... that's because you're fucking drunk!" Grizz shouted loudly.

"D...don't yell. To loud" Ice Bear said in a groggy voice.

"Don't... Ice Bear, i'm worried about you. Why are... where did you... Uh, I can't even think straight i'm in such disbelief. You're not even old enough to drink. How on earth did you even get that stuff. I thought I told you in the past not to drink that stuff."

Grizz let go of Ice Bear and sat back down pulling a pillow close. "I'm just trying to be a good brother. Did I mess up somehow?" Ice Bear sat up. Although it didn't take long for him to get dizzy again so he just leaned his head on Grizz' shoulder.

"...Ice Bear is sorry." Ice Bear said quietly. "I was just curious...and I..."

"And now you're like this. sick and tired. Which is exactly why I tell you and Panda to stay away from that stuff."

Ice Bear just stayed silent.

"..." Grizz let out a sigh. "Here, for now just go to bed. I think it'd be better for us to save this talk for in the morning. That way you'll be in the hangover stage and it'll be a perfect example to Panda.

"What's... a hangover?"Ice Bear asked puzzled.

"Trust me bro, you'll know it when you get there." Grizz said before turning over and pulling up the covers. Ice Bear just leaned back in bed and turned to his side where he was now facing the back of Grizz's head. Ice Bear closed his eyes and took in Grizz's scent. Even though he still felt sick from all the alcohol, it seemed to calm his mind quite a bit. Ice Bear wrapped his arm around Grizz. being close to his brother like this felt nice and peaceful. It may have been the alcohol talking, but he wondered why they didn't sleep together like this often. Probably because the freezer itself was to small to comfortably fit two people.

As he pulled himself closer to Grizz inch by inch he could feel his body begin to heat up. He wasn't use to this much heat, but oddly enough, he didn't really mind. Just the fact that he was this close to Grizz more than made up for it. After a good long while, Grizz leaned over on his back. Ice Bear's arm still wrapped tightly around him. Ice Bear could feel Grizz' stomach rise and fall with every breath. Being this close to his brother felt intoxicating. Maybe it was the alcohol talking again, no this time he's sure that it's the alcohol... He wanted to be even closer.

Ice Bear let go of Grizz and sat up. His head still a bit fuzzy. He leaned over Grizz to the point to where he was now, more or less, sitting on Grizz's stomach. As Grizz slept, it was a simple task breaking his tongue into the mouth opposite of his. As the kiss went on, Ice Bear could feel his face heat up more and more. Ice Bear ventured his tongue around for a bit before finally pulling away gasping for air. It's a good thing Grizz was such a heavy sleeper, or at least, he thought he was. Grizz's eyes slowly opened, shocked to see Ice Bear on top of him panting slowly.

"Ice-" Grizz was cut off as Ice Bear leaned down one more time pressing his lips against his own. This time even more violently than before. Ice Bear once again pulled back and gasping for air.

"Please... let me do this." If Ice Bear was honest, he would have let Grizz know at that moment, that he's been wanting this for a very long time. He'd never admit that though. Even in this state.

"You... You're breath reeks of alcohol." Grizz said trying to push Ice Bear back.

"Ice Bear... is sorry..." Ice Bear said in between gasps. His cheeks were almost bright red. "I just..."

Ice Bear laid the rest of his body down and hid his face in Grizz's neck. "You're so warm..."

Grizz wasn't sure how to respond to all this. He really did care for his brother, but not in this way. Not at all in this way. Especially in a state like this.

Suddenly, as Grizz was lost in thought, he could feel something stiff rubbing up against his groin. He didn't even have to look down to know what it was. "Um, Ice...?"

Ice Bear didn't respond.

Grizz stayed silent for a short time. He knew what Ice Bear wanted. Hesitating for just a bit, he eventually wrapped his paw around Ice Bear's manhood. Ice Bear's body shuddering in response. He knew this wasn't right. In no way could this be right... But Ice Bear really wanted it. And honestly, in the back of his mind, he himself felt a bit curious. He began to stroke Ice Bear's length with Ice Bear breathing heavily into his neck. His grip on Grizz tightening. Before Ice Bear could reach his limit, he finally spoke up.

"Wait... Ice Bear... want's to do something else." He said in his shaky voice.

It took Grizz a minute to realize what he meant, but the moment he did, he let go of Ice Bear. "If we're gonna do it... might as well go all the way then, right?"

Ice Bear simply nodded.

Ice Bear laid on his back while Grizz sat on his knees at the bottom of the bed. He couldn't believe what he was about to do. He knew he was going to regret this. Doing this sort of thing to his little brother. Even if his little brother was the one who asked for it. he rubbed down at his crotch to make himself hard. Ice Bear staring at him the entire time as he does it, seemingly impressed by the size.

"Do you mind?" Grizz responded to the intense staring. Ice Bear just slowly turned his head to look up at the ceiling.

Grizz slowly lifted Ice Bear's legs back and positioned his now erect member up against Ice Bear's hole. "If it hurts, you gotta tell me, Alright?" Ice Bear simply nodded closing his eyes to prepare for the Inevitable pain. Grizz rubbed saliva over to use a lubricant. He looked over at Ice Bear one final time to make sure Ice Bear was really ready for this. Before he could have any seconds thought himself, he slowly pushed himself into Ice Bear. Ice Bear letting out a quiet moan of pleasure that seemed to get louder with every inch deep.

Grizz was about half way in. "Are you okay?" Ice Bear nodded. "Okay... I'm going all the way in now. In one go." Ice Bear just nodded again squinting even more than before. In one quick movement, Grizz thrust the rest of his length into Ice Bear. Ice Bear let out a quick yelp of pleasure. Nothing loud enough to wake Panda who was asleep in his own room right next door.

After staying silent for a good few seconds Grizz finally spoke up again. "I'm gonna start moving now." Grizz slowly began to move. Outward, then inward. Slowly he began to pick up speed, but only by a tiny bit as to go easy on Ice Bear. Eventually, he got to the point to where he could thrust into Ice Bear without much worry as his moans of pain turned to moans of pleasure.

Grizz tried to keep his eyes closed as he thrust into Ice Bear. Although, even closed he could see Ice Bear in his head as well as the faces of pleasure he was making. The quiet moans Ice Bear himself let out alone were more than enough to make a clear vision.

Eventually, he could feel himself about to come to the climax. Having never done this before, he wondered whether or not he should pull out."I-Ice Bear... i'm-" Before he could finish his sentence, he could feel his body give way. With one final thrust his knee's buckled as he filled Ice Bear with his seed. He leaned over his brother exhausted. His eyes still closed.

Slowly, he opened them. Below him, he noticed Ice Bear too panting heavily. His chest covered in his own semen. "Did I... do good?"

Ice Bear simply nodded.

Grizz slid himself out of Ice Bear and fell down in the bed next to him.

"We... shouldn't bring this part up to Panda..." Grizz whispered before realizing that Ice Bear had already shut his eyes and fallen asleep.

The next morning, everything was pretty much back to normal. Well, everything except for Ice Bear still feeling a bit sick as well as not remember a thing that happened the previous night. The bears all sat in silence around the kitchen table together eating cereal. Thankfully, Panda was able to find the groceries that Ice Bear had lost in no time flat sitting on a stump no to far from the cave.

"...Ice Bears back hurts."

Grizz almost chocked on a mouthful of cereal. "Oh yeah, that's... another side effect of having a hangover."

Panda could feel as though something was off. He looked at Ice Bear, then at Grizz, then back to Ice Bear, then Grizz again.

"Grizz, what had happened last night?" Ice Bear asked.

"I already told you, geez. You came home drunk, then crashed in my bed. Nothing else." Grizz took another bite of his cereal. He could feel the heat welling up in his face.

"I heard the bed creaking. Did you guys have a fight or something." Panda asked.

"Did we?... Ice Bear is now even more confused..."

"No! Nothing else happened. Really. Nothing. Just forget about it!" Grizz shouted waving his hands in front of his face.

Suddenly, Ice Bear's eyes opened wide as he turned away. You could almost see the redness appear on his cheeks through his white fur. "Ice Bear... apologizes... And I will clean the sheets." And with that Ice Bear stood up from his seat and made his way to Grizz's room.

"Ice Bear, wait! Ice Bear!" Grizz frantically got up from he seat and chased after Ice Bear.

"Clean the..." Panda let out a gasp. "You guys did fight didn't you! Did you get blood on the sheets?!"

"Panda, no! Stay out of my room! I'll explain later! Just go!" Grizz shouted as he tried pushing Panda away who kept trying to entering the room.

"Ice Bear walked out of the room and past his two struggling brothers with the folded bed sheets in hand. "Ice Bear will continue sleeping in the freezer from now on."


	2. Chapter 2

"Ice Bear, you remember don't you?"

It had been just about a week since Ice Bear and Grizz have had their little... session. The entire time, Ice Bear being completely oblivious on what had happened on that night. Or at the very least, he acted that way. However, it wasn't enough to fool his old brother. Grizz knew without a doubt that Ice Bear remembers everything. Well, maybe not everything. Just the one part that he's sure the two of them both with they could forget. Grizz could tell however, that this was definitely something neither of them would be forgetting any time soon.

"Ice Bear doesn't know what you're talking about." Ice Bear responded, picking up pace and walking ahead of his two brothers.

Grizz let out a sigh. It was starting to get old. He probably heard those words more than a hundred times over the past week.

The three brothers were on their way to a local book store. Apparently, they had just gotten a new shipment in of some sort of manga that Panda's been following recently, so Ice Bear decided to accompany him. Grizz, only going to continue and try and get answers from the ever so silent Ice Bear.

"I don't know what's going on between you two, but you guys really need to make up soon. If you keep acting this way when Chloe comes over tonight, there's no way she's going to keep wanting to hang out with us. You're already on the verge of making me want to pull my fur out." Panda said reminding them of tonight. Chloe was coming over to play their annual game of charades that they place every Thursday night.

Even though neither of them would admit it, Both Grizz and Ice Bear knew Panda was right. The constant friction between the two have made the past week pretty rough for all of them.

When the three of them got to the book store, Panda immediately split from the group and headed to the manga section leaving the two of them alone.

"... Hey-" Before Grizz could say a word to Ice Bear, Ice Bear had already walked away heading for the other side of the store.

"Ice Bear is going to go look at the cook books."

Grizz knew right away that Ice Bear just wanted an excuse to get away from him as soon as possible. Especially considering the fact that the cook books were on the other side of the store.

Instead of just standing around, Grizz decided to just head to the section where the cook books really were while waiting for Panda to be finished looking. He pulled a book off the shelf and began flipping through page after page.

"Huh..., Wow, everything here sounds so exotic. I can barely name half of these. And all these steps... I wonder how Ice Bear makes this stuff so flawlessly..." Grizz could feel a smile creeping up on his face. "He really is amazing. I wonder how I never really took notice of all the amazing things he can do." He chuckled to himself and closed his eyes. Of course, he knew something else that Ice Bear was good at. Something that only he knew. He could feel heat welling up in his cheeks. Suddenly, like a crash of thunder, he popped back into reality. "Oh man... was I just..." Grizz quickly closed the book and put it back on the shelf. 'My heart was actually filling up with admiration for a second there." Grizz thought to himself now leaning up against the book case.

As Grizz was lost in thought, Panda came from around the corner.

"Grizz! Check it out! They have the four latest volumes! Can you believe it?! This shop almost never gets the latest ones this early!" Panda shouted excitedly. Clearly a bit too loud for the other people in the store who just so happened to be sitting at tables right next to them.

"Oh yeah, that's uh... cool." Grizz said.

"...You don't really care do you?"

"..."

"Didn't think so. I'll be waiting out front so meet me out there when you're done." Panda said before scurrying off to the check out counter.

Before Grizz could follow panda, he noticed a particular cook book that caught his eye. Grabbing it off the shelf, he noticed it was a cook book featuring all kinds of different cakes and other pastries. He flipped through the book until he found one that was interested in trying out. "I bet Ice Bear could make this."

He closed the book and headed for the other side of the store where he last saw Ice Bear. Aisle after aisle Ice Bear was nowhere to be seen. Eventually, he came across his brother in the complete back end of the store in the childrens section. He seemed to be looking at some random kids book he had pulled of the shelf.

When Ice Bear noticed Grizz, he immediately lifted the book higher and tilted his head away as if trying to hide his face.

"What are you doing all the way back here? You know the cook books are up front, right?"

"Ice Bear... just got lost."

Grizz knew right away that he was lying. "You're not trying to hide from me are you?"

"Ice bear turned his head just slightly to glance down at the book in Grizz's hand.

"Oh, it's a cook book... Panda... wanted to know if you can make what's on page 14." Grizz said holding up said book.

"Ice Bear will make it." Ice Bear said without even knowing what the dish was. Whether as a means to hurry the conversation with Grizz along or if it was because he knew he could make anything with little to no doubt, it didn't make Grizz from his spot.

"Listen little bro... we need to talk." Grizz said letting out a sigh.

"Ice Bear doesn't remember anything."

"You and I both know that that's a lie." Grizz said, this time with a bit of annoyance in his voice. "For the first three days after... you know... happened, you've been saying the same thing. That you don't know what i'm talking about. And for the rest of the week you've either been trying to get away from me or completely ignore me. We really need to settle this once and for all."

Ice Bear just stayed silent.

"At the very least, Panda is clearly tired of dealing with this just as much as we are, and he doesn't even know what's going on."

"Ice Bear... is sorry." Ice Bear said putting the book back on the shelf. "It's all Ice Bear's fault..."

"No, it's not your fault... I mean, sure you're the one who came home dead drunk and made out with me while I was asleep..." Grizz could see the sadness in Ice Bear's eyes. He could tell that Ice Bear truly did think that everything was his fault. "But... I shouldn't have taken advantage of you the way I did. I'm your older brother, and as your older brother my job is suppose to be looking after you. I should be the one who's sorry, not you."

The two of them stayed silent unsure about what to say next. Both hoping the other would speak up at some point to break the seemingly never ending silence. Eventually, one did speak up, but what he said was completely unexpected.

"Ice Bear... has had these feelings... for a long time." Ice Bear said trying not to look Grizz directly in the eyes.

Grizz just stood there motionlessly unsure about what to say next. He could almost see a hint of redness appearing on Ice Bear's cheeks. "What'd you say?"

"Ice Bear has always felt this way about you. Even... before what happened."

"Are you serious?" Grizz was in such complete shock that he could barely muster a sentence.

"Ice Bear isn't sure about these emotions, but even as cubs, Ice Bear knew there was something about you that made you different from Panda... Something, that made me feel warm, but in a good way. Ice Bear knows why that is now."

"..."

"Is it possible you might you feel the same way?" Ice Bear asked.

"..." Grizz swallowed and looked at the ground unsure about what to say next. He definitely cared for his brother, but he's not sure if he cares for him in the same way. Before the two of them had sex, the answer would have most definitely been a flat no. But now, he's not too sure. Hell, before all this happened, he thought was straight. Now, he's not even sure about that. He looked up to see Ice Bear looking back at him. He knew Ice Bear was expecting an answer sooner or later. Whether it's what Ice Bear wanted to hear or not, it didn't matter. He had to be honest.

"I... I dunno man. I mean, you're my little brother, and... and I don't even think i'm gay."

"You've never been with a girl..." Ice Bear said quietly, his voice a bit shakey. Grizz could tell Ice Bear was using every ounce of courage he had left to continue speaking.

"That's because, maybe I just haven't ran into someone I liked yet. Y'know, that special someone. You probably just haven't met that person either... Right?" Grizz responded trying to keep things a little more up beat.

"You've... had sex with me though..."

"Well, yeah. Because you threw yourself on top of me..." Grizz stopped himself from saying anything further as he could see tears beginning to well up in his eyes. "Ice Bear, I didn't mean-"

"Ice Bear... knows full well what you mean."

Grizz paused for a few seconds before finally speaking up. "Listen, i'm sorry, I'm really-"

Grizz was cut off as Ice Bear walked past him and clutched him by the paw, pulling Grizz along past the bookcases to another side of the store. "Where are we going? Panda's waiting for us out front." Grizz said trying to pull out of Ice Bear's grip.

"Ice Bear needs to do something. And so do you." Ice Bear said. His voice was still a bit shaky, but this time he also sounded a bit more determined than before.

"Do what?" Grizz asked. Ice Bear's grip on Grizz tightening ever so slightly.

"Ice Bear, wants to try again."

Grizz's eyes widened. "You don't mean... Ice Bear, there's no way. We can't do that here in public." Grizz saying quietly just in case they walked past an aisle that someone just so happened to be in.

The two of them came to a stop as they got to the other of the store. The area seem practically empty minus a few tables with empty seats set up for people to read. The lights on this side were also a bit dim making it pretty hard for anyone to actually read back here.

"Don't worry. Ice Bear comes here to read every now and then. People hardly ever come back here. There aren't any camera's on this side of the store either, so we'll be fine."

"That's not the point."

"Then what's the point? Is it because Ice Bear is a man? Because Ice Bear is your brother?"

Grizz just stayed silent unsure about what to say. Admittedly, there were a lot of reasons why he wouldn't want to do this, but he felt it was best not to bring any of them up. As Grizz stood in silence, he noticed Ice Bear had let go of his paw and was now getting on his knees in front of him.

"You did it for me last time... so let Ice Bear do it for you."

For a second, the way Ice Bear was acting, Grizz would have sworn on his life that Ice Bear had gotten his hands on some sort of alcohol again. Of course, he didn't. This was Ice Bear, and Grizz could tell he was serious. At first, Grizz wondered why Ice Bear was so intent on doing this right here and now, but it didn't take long for him to come to a conclusive answer. Grizz sat on the ground in front of Ice Bear. His back leaning up against a book case.

"...You sure no one comes back here?" Grizz asked.

Ice Bear nodded.

"You know... last week when we... had sex... I was actually a bit curious myself to be honest. At first I thought the reason I went all the way with you at that time was due to some pent up frustration, or something ridiculous like that. I even tried to make up some excuses like maybe I somehow got a hold of some alcohol myself and accidentally drank some, or just forgot that I drank some... But now, I wonder. Especially hearing about what you had to say. Maybe, there is a chance that... I could like you in some other way I never knew about. It's definitely possible. I mean, it's as you said... I never did bring a girl home." Grizz let out a chuckle which made a tiny smile appear on Ice Bear's face. "So, are you full on gay? Bisexual? Which is it?" Grizz asked.

It shocked Ice Bear quite a bit hearing those words come out of his mouth. He really didn't expect Grizz to ask him this kind of stuff immediately, or how Grizz actually seemed so genuinely interested and excited to know something new about his little brother. Ice Bear shied his head away as he could feel heat welling up in his cheeks. "Well, Ice Bear has really only felt this way about you... so..."

"Really... What about that kiss? No way you've never kissed before. You handled that like a pro." Grizz said gleefully. He only got happier the moment he noticed Ice Bear was getting more embarrassed by the second.

"Please stop."

"Oh yeah, and all that stuff that came after the kiss too." Grizz let out a quiet chuckle. "How'd you learn all that bro? I thought all you did on the computer was look up recipes."

"You're the one who did all that. Not me." Ice Bear whispered so quietly he might as well have been talking to himself. He was unsure if he could take anymore. He knew Grizz was just messing with him at this point.

Before Grizz could ask any more embarrassing or personal questions, Ice Bear pressed his lips up against Grizz. The sensation shocked Grizz quite a bit at first making his whole body jump. In a way this was, more or less his first real kiss. Fully awake that is. He had already decided that he wasn't going to count the one from before since he was asleep through most of it. The two of them separated for only a second for breath before Ice Bear once against pushed Grizz up against the book case. This time, while simultaneously reaching down between Grizz legs.

"W-wait." Grizz broke away from the kiss. He tried to talk, but wasn't fast enough as Ice Bear had already begun stroking. He could feel his whole body shudder with each stroke. His mind going fuzzy. Ice Bear slowly pulled his head away from Grizz. Both panting heavily. Grizz, more so than Ice Bear as Ice Bear's stroking picked up more speed the longer it went.

Eventually, Ice Bear had stopped, but only so he could move on to the next step. He leaned back and stuck his head down between Grizz's legs staring intently at Grizz's manhood. "Hurry up... It's embarassing when you stare like that..." Grizz said in between gasps, face heating up even more than before.

Ice Bear did just that. He opened his mouth and dropped his tongue. Starting from the bottom, he slowly ran his tongue up the thick shaft until he got to the head where he proceeded to repeat the process over and over again. He made sure to pay extra care around the tip which seemed to give Grizz the most pleasure.

"We are... so going to be banned from this place... if they find us." Grizz said in between long breaths of air. "Panda would be pretty mad at us too."

"That's why you need you be more quiet.

"I can't help it. That tongue of yours is really..."

Ice Bear had stopped licking and had now taken Grizz's entire length into his mouth, or at least, almost all of it. It was a bit to big to take the whole thing from this end, but he figured that was to be expected. He began to bob his head back and forth over the length for needless air letting it touch the back of his throat. Grizz placed both arms on top of Ice Bear pushing him down as he started to breath both harder and faster while also trying to suppress his moans as much as possible. The entire time, questions repeatedly popping into his head, like if he should really be letting this happen. If he should pull Ice Bear back right now and remind him that they're brothers. That they shouldn't try to be anything more.

As Grizz quickly realized he was approaching the climax, he clutched onto Ice Bears fur and let out a quiet yet long moan of pleasure. Ice Bear, unable to pull back due being restricted by Grizz's arms, took the full load leaving almost nothing behind. His body shuddering as he gulped down the warm liquid.

"S... sorry." Grizz whispered in clear embarrassment and shock.

"It's fine... Nothing to clean up now."

As Ice Bear was wiping away what was left on his mouth, Grizz, unable to hold himself back, immediately pushed him on his back and had positioned himself above Ice Bear.

"What are you doing?"

"Well, i'm not going to let you do all the work."

Grizz wrapped his paw around Ice Bear's already erect member. He was both surprised, while also not surprised to see that it was already fully erect. He began stroking slowly, yet unlike Ice Bear never really picked up the pace. Ice Bear held his head low as he felt Grizz's soft paw slowly moving up and down. He clutched Grizz' shoulders tightly. As Grizz stroked, he leaned over Ice Bear and gently bit down on Ice Bear's neck being extra careful not to hurt him with his sharp teeth. Ice Bear's uper body twitched, unprepared for the sudden sensation that went over his entire body.

"Ice Bear's... about to..."Ice Bear words were so quiet, they almost seemed nonexistent. His clutch on grizz tightened ever so slightly. He let out a tiny yelp of pleasure as he released himself in his brother's grip. Grizz gently let go of Ice Bears neck and slowly pulled himself back. He looked down.

"...You came a lot... You really should relieve more often, you know that?" Grizz said as he backed away allowing Ice Bear to sit up.

"..."

"Or do you not do it at all? You really should. I hear it's bad for you if you don't."

"Those are things Ice Bear would rather keep in secrecy." This response made Grizz chuckle to himself a bit. He figured Ice Bear would say something like that.

"So..." Grizz looked around aimlessly as he thought about what to say next. "are we... uh... you know... to-gether?"

Ice Bear stayed silent as if thinking to himself if this would really be a good idea. He's the one who wanted this in the first place, not Grizz, and now he wasn't even sure himself. He's been wanting this to happen for as long as he could remember, as long as he's known Grizz. Practically his entire life. He weighed the pro's and con's. To his dismay, the cons clearly outweighed the pros. Grizz was his older brother after all, so he could only image how Panda would react if and when he finds out about this. That is, if he hasn't already. Panda's not stupid so Panda probably does have some clue on what had really happened the night he came home drunk.

"I'm willing to try. I mean, what's the worst that could happen?" Hearing those words coming from Grizz put Ice Bear's mind at ease.

Ice Bear nodded his head. "Ice Bear agrees."

"Cool. That was much easier than I thought it'd be. I guess we're officially going out now." Grizz said shying his head away as he rubbed the side of his snout with his paw. A hint of redness appearing on his face. Ice Bear could faintly see a big grin. Ice Bear couldn't help but smile himself.

"You know , sooner or later, we're going to have to tell Panda." Grizz said trying not to break the mood, but at the same time, knew it had to be brought up. "I wonder how he's going to react."

"...Ice Bear... would much prefer later than sooner..."

* * *

Just a heads up. Chapter 3 may take a bit longer than I'd like to get done, but I promise it'll definitely be coming within the weak.


	3. Chapter 3

"You're going back already?" Grizz asked peaking his head out from under the covers. In his line of site was Ice Bear who was standing in the doorway with his back facing him.

"Ice Bear is sorry."

"No, don't worry about it... I know it can't be helped." Grizz laid his head back down on his pillow, eyeing the alarm clark that sat next to his bed which read 1:48 AM. He closed his eyes and kept them shut until he heard the faint click of the door shutting behind Ice Bear as he left the room.

After peaking up one more time to see that Ice Bear was really gone, Grizz rolled over on his back. He looked up at the dark cealing above him.

It had been a little over a week since he and Ice Bear had gotten together, and to be quite honest, things haven't really been all that different from before. They still go about their daily routines like normal as if nothing had really changed. The three brothers still eat breakfast together like they always did. They still do whatever it is they want to during the day whether it's hang out with Chloe, or Charlie, or just go into town. They still go shopping together. They still eat together.

Probably the only thing that has changed would be that nearly every night since, Ice Bear tends to go to Grizz's room so they can have some alone time. Of course, that's only long after Panda goes to bed himself as they can't risk the chance of him finding the two of them out. And even then, Ice Bear usually never stays for very long, much to Grizz's disappointment. The heat just gets to unbearable for him too quickly to spend an entire night anywhere but in his freezer. Especially in summer, which is just so happened to be right now.

Grizz rolled over on his side and reached for the the pillow that Ice Bear had been sleeping on for the past few nights. He held it close taking in its scent. As he did that, he couldn't help but notice that his and Ice Bear's relationship wasn't really as deep as he'd like it to be. He wondered if Ice Bear felt the same. Maybe it was because they were both a bit scared of change so they went at a snail's pace, or maybe it was because they had to keep it hidden from Panda, so they had to hold back. Grizz wasn't sure. Either way, the two of them had already decided it would be best not to tell Panda about there relationship. At least for right now. Neither of them were really ready for that just yet.

As he laid there, many things went through his head. Like when they should tell Panda, what would be the best time? What could he do to actually make his relationship with Ice Bear actually feel like a relationship? He thought about going on a date, but would Ice Bear even be into that sort of thing. They haven't really went on a date before, and Ice Bear has never really shown interest in one either. And besides, where would he even want to go? What would he want to do?

Grizz started to realize, for being in a relationship with him, hell, for being his older brother, he doesn't really know all that much about Ice Bear's interests when it comes to hanging out with other people. Grizz knows he's definitely into things he can do alone like cooking, knitting, and the like, but does Ice Bear even have anything he likes to do with others?

As Grizz was lost in thought, he eventually drifted to sleep.

The next morning, Grizz and Panda sat at the kitchen table like they always did waiting for Ice Bear to be done making breakfast. Grizz used this time to practice twirling his silverware in his paw before dropping it on the ground. Panda was too busy on his phone to notice. After Ice Bear was done with the food, he placed it in front of his brothers and sat down to join them. Pancakes for panda, eggs and sausage for Grizz, and a glass of iced coffee for himself.

"Hey Pan pan. Got any plans for the day?" Grizz asked before taking a bite of his food.

"Eh, not really. Since I was out all day yesterday at the library, I was just planning on just staying home to relax." Panda remarked, not even looking up from his phone like usual.

Grizz looked at Ice Bear who was just sitting there remaining silent while taking tiny sips of his drink every few seconds. "Hey bro, what about you? Got any plans for the day?" Grizz asked.

"Ice Bear has errands." Ice Bear said.

"Really, then can I come along too?"

Ice Bear stayed silent for a few seconds before answering. "Ice Bear... doesn't see why not..." Right away, Ice Bear felt a bit unusual. Normally since it's his job to get errands, Panda and especially Grizz would never offer to go along with him. In fact, he couldn't even remember the last time he actually went with someone else to pick up groceries.

"Hey, can I come too? I wanna see if they got that new-"

"Weren't you trying to catch up on that one movie series though?" Y'know, before the latest one came out in theaters? Don't you wanna stay home and watch that instead? Eh, what was it called again?" Grizz asked cutting off Panda.

"Oh yeah, that's-"

"So don't worry about wasting your time by coming with us. Just stay home and relax. You can just tell us whatever it is you want and we'll pick it up for you. I'll even pay for it." Grizz said, cutting off Panda again.

"Well that's... oddly nice of you... What's the catch?" Panda remarked, squinting his eyes as if observing Grizz.

"What, a guy can't just do something nice for his younger brother once in a while? You're starting to make me feel bad here." Grizz replied putting up a false pouty face.

"Then... uh, thank's I guess." Panda said before looking back down at his phone.

Grizz quickly gulped down the rest of his food then made his way to the kitchen to put his dishes in the sink. Ice Bear followed closely behind.

"Ice Bear is ready to go whenever you are." Ice Bear stated before putting away his dishes as well.

"Cool. Panda we're heading out now. What was that thing you wanted to get?" Grizz asked as he and Ice Bear made their way to the front door.

"Ah, don't worry about. I'll just go shopping myself this weekend.

"Suit yourself." Grizz said as he and Ice Bear left the house.

Grizz and Ice Bear strolled along the sidewalk through groups of people as they walked through town. Their arms were full of groceries, and other errands they had gotten while shopping. It was already well past noon, but according to Ice Bear, they were only about half way done. Grizz couldn't believe Ice Bear actually made this sort of thing a routine he does once or twice a week as exhausting as it was. Ice Bear pulled out the list of errands and began looking through it. "Next, Ice Bear needs to get- Uh, Grizz?" Ice Bear paused as he noticed his brother was no longer walking beside him. He turned to see Grizz sitting on a nearby bench in front of a local ice cream parlor.

"Man, i'm exhausted. Think we could take a break for a minute?" Grizz asked sinking into the seat.

Ice Bear looked back down at his list. From all the things he planned on picking up today, they would need another hour at least without any breaks in between. He definitely didn't want to waste time by resting, nor did he really even need to. But despite that, he went over and sat down next to Grizz anyway, placing the bags he was carrying on the ground in front of him.

The two of them sat there silently giving Grizz enough time to catch his breath before Ice Bear spoke up.

"Ice Bear has a question."

"What?"

"Why did you decide to go shopping with ice Bear?" Ice Bear asked, still looking ahead at all the busy people walking past them on the sidewalk.

It took Grizz a little while to think to himself before actually speaking up. "I guess... because you and I don't really get to hang out all that much together. Y'know, just the two of us. At home, Panda is always there so we have to watch the way we act around each other. Or at least I do... Not too sure about you."

"That's why you were so quick on speaking up when Panda asked if he wanted to come too."

"Pretty much... I know it's stupid. I just wish we could have some more alone time. I figured that by going shopping with you, that would kind of make me feel more at ease, or something." Grizz slumped back further against the wooden bench.

"So... is this meant to be a date then?" Ice Bear remarked.

Grizz's head shot up. A hint of redness quickly appeared on his face. "What, no, no way. I mean, I didn't plan on it being one or anything. Do you... want it to be a date?"

Ice Bear nodded.

"Ice bear has never been on a date before... but Ice Bear would like to give it a try."

"Okay, so, uh. I guess this a date. But, where should we go? Shopping for errands really isn't all that exciting." Grizz placed his paw on his chin as he thought to himself. As he's never really been on a date before, he wasn't really too sure on where they should go. There wasn't really anything playing in the movie theaters that the two were interested in seeing. Grizz didn't really bring enough money to go to any restaurant. Just the right amount for the groceries they planned on buying while they shopped around.

Then, as Grizz was lost in thought, he heard the faint sound of a bell chiming. The sound came from a bell hanging right above the entrance of the ice cream parlor just behind them. A young boy and his mother had just exited the store with an ice cream cone in his hand.

"Hey, ice cream! We both love ice cream! How about it?" Grizz asked excitedly.

Ice Bear nodded. "Ice Bear enjoys cream..."

"Cool! Let's go!" Grizz quickly got up from his seat and bolted over to the entrance of the store like an over excited child. Ice Bear, however took his time to pick up all of the bags they were previously carrying and slowly made his way over to the store as well. Grizz held the door open allowing his "date" to walk in before him.

To their dismay, what was in the store just so happened to be someone they can never seem to get along with, yet, somehow, always seems to run into at the worst of times. Nomnom. Other than the tiny Koala, the only other people who were in the store, looked like what appeared to be one his his bodyguards, and a single cashier standing behind the glass counter full of all ice cream of all sorts of flavors and variety.

Ice Bear did nothing more than give out a tiny grunt of disgust and annoyance. An obvious sign that he wanted to leave as soon as possible. And if that wasn't enough of a sign, Ice Bear immediately tried to turn and leave, but was quickly pulled back by his brother.

"Hey, come on. I'm sure it'll be quick. He's only here buying Ice Cream just like we are. I doubt he'll start any drama as long as we don't pay any attention to him." After hearing Grizz's words, Ice Bear Reluctantly turned back and and slowly walked up to stand a few feet behind Nomnom to where they were next in line.

"No, I asked if you had eucalyptus ice cream. Do I need to spell it out for you?" The tiny Koala stated very loudly in a very bothered tone. Grizz and Ice Bear shared a quick glance with each other.

Grizz knew that Ice Bear didn't really care for Nomnom as much as he, or even Panda did. Sure the little guy always seems to get on their nerves, but Grizz knows that's more than likely because of the lack of friends he has. Or at least, that's what Grizz tells himself. He could be completely off the mark for all he knew, and Nomnom really could be the little monster that he himself makes it out to be. Of course, that doesn't stop Grizz from acting somewhat friendly around the little guy.

"I'm sorry sir, I really am. We just don't carry that flavor here." The man behind the counter held his arms close as he was clearly a bit intimidated. More so from the big muscular bodyguard rather than the tiny koala himself, but of course, that didn't really stop the koala from acting like the most superior one in the building.

"Listen here... Do you have any idea who I am?" Nomnom asked squinting his eyes and pinching the bridge of his nose.

Just as the man from behind the counter was about to speak, Nomnom quickly interrupted him.

"I've had a really long day, and on long days like today, I just want my eucalyptus ice cream. According to this stores website, it flat out says this is the only store in all of San Francisco that has eucalyptus ice cream. Do I really need to pull the site up on my phone to show you?"

"I uh... I really don't know what to tell you. Our site hasn't been updated in about three yea-" The boy flinched as he heard the sound of the bodyguard cracking his knuckles while giving him a death stare. "Y-y-you know what? There's a store right next door that sells eucalyptus leaves! How... how about I run over there real quick, bring it back here, and mix it up with some vanilla ice cream? It'll take less than five minutes!" he nervously exclaimed while stuttering on his words.

Nomnom let out a sigh that seemed sort of like a mixture of both annoyance and relief. "Fine... that'll do I guess. Just make it quick. I have somewhere to be."

With that, the cashier quickly took off his apron, threw it on the counter and quickly fled out the back door, leaving Nomnom, his bodyguard, and the bear brothers alone in the building. The room was filled with an awkward silence before the koala finally spoke up. "I swear, I have to do everything myse-" As he turned his head to speak to his companion, he instead caught the gaze of two people he knew all too well.

"Well well well, if it isn't dumb and dumber! Where's the fat one? I don't think I ever see the three of you apart! You're like a rats in that way." Nomnom asked raising a brow.

Ice bear simply scoffed and turned his head away from the koalas gaze, giving his brother the obligation to speak up for the two of them.

"Oh, we're uh... just picking up some errands. Panda stayed at home to-"

"Yeah, yeah. I don't really care." Nomnom remarked turning his head back to face the counter.

Soon the room was filled with the exact same silence it had just been about a minute ago. Ice Bear gave out another tiny grunt, this time, clearly to draw Grizz's attention. As grizz turned to give Ice Bear the attention he wanted, it was clear from his gaze alone, that he wanted to leave.

Grizz let out a sigh. "Fine. Let's go." Just as the two of them were about to leave however, that cashier quickly slammed the backdoor open, panting heavily, while carrying what appeared to be a couple grocery bags full of eucalyptus leaves.

"Hey! Three minutes! That was faster than I thought! I admit I may have underestimated you!" Nomnom declared crossing his arms.

Soon enough, the cashier did exactly what he said he was going to do. He chopped up the eucalyptus leaves, and mixed it around in the vanilla ice cream. He then took a scoop and placed it on top of a waffle cone, then handed it to Nomnom. He took one lick of the ice cream cone then silently stood there as if he were judging it. It didn't take long for him to take another lick of the ice cream.

"Eh, not really what I was looking for... but it'll do I guess. Pay him." The koala said before taking another lick of his ice cream cone as he headed for the door. After paying, the bodyguard quickly followed suit close behind.

After making sure they had left the building, Grizz and Ice Bear slowly made their way up to the counter. Grizz immediately started eyeing all the ice cream in the counter wondering which he should get, while also trying not to make it too obvious that he was now drooling.

"Sorry for the wait, what can I get the two of you for today?"

Grizz turned his attention to Ice Bear for an answer.

"Ice bear will have plain vanilla. One scoop. "

"Okay, I'll have a two scoops of mint chocolate chip, and he'll have one scoop of plain vanilla. Both on waffle cones."

"Coming right up... Oh, I apologize. I just mixed all the vanilla Ice cream with the eucalyptus leaves. If you give me about half an hour I can whip up a new batch though."

As the man behind the counter said that, Grizz heard Ice Bear let out another faint grunt behind him. "No, it's cool. we'll both just have mint chocolate chip. Uh, that's cool with you right, bro?" Grizz asked, now giving his brother his full attention.

Ice Bear simply nodded. Grizz could tell by the look on his face, that this was going on for far too much longer than he'd like.

After getting their ice cream, they went back outside to sit on the bench they were previously sitting at. Grizz had eaten all of his ice cream in less than 3 minutes since they sat down, while Ice Bear had barely even touched his Ice cream. He preferred to take his time when eating anything cold, or more specifically, anything that could melt, as it wasn't going to last very long anyway. As they sat there, neither of them really said a word to each other for a long time.

"Sorry about that."

As Ice bear heard Grizz' voice, his ears quickly perked up.

"We should have just done what you suggested and left the moment we saw Nomnom in there. Because of him, it took us longer to get our ice cream than it took to eat it." Grizz said leaning back into his seat crossing his arms. "Some date this is."

"It's fine. Today was fun." Ice Bear said. "Normally Ice Bears goes shopping for errands alone, but it felt nice going to with someone else for a change." Ice Bear looked straight ahead at all the busy passerbyers. "And ... Ice Bear's happy it was with Grizz of all people."

Grizz could feel his cheeks heating up as Ice Bear said those words. "Ah man, how can you say that with such a straight face? you're making me blush here..." As he shied his head away, he noticed the sun, which was high up in the sky before, was now ready to set soon. "Hey, how about we head home? It's getting late. We can get the rest of the errands tomorrow."

Ice bear pulled out his list of errands and was disappointed to see the lack of things they had actually gotten despite how huge the list was. "Mmm..."

"Come on. we can head out first thing in the morning. Promise!" Grizz began picking up the bags of groceries that were sitting on front of him on the sidewalk. "Besides, our date hasn't really ended yet. The way I see it, our date doesn't until tonight, if you know what I mean." Grizz gave out a tiny chuckle, which got louder the moment he noticed a hint of redness appearing on Ice Bear's cheeks.

"But, Panda..." Ice Bear reminded Grizz.

"Don't worry about him. He still doesn't suspect a thing. As long as we play our cards right, we can keep this hidden from him for as long as we live."

"...You promise to go shopping with Ice Bear again, tomorrow?" Ice bear asked, turning his head to his brother.

Grizz quickly leaned forward, and pressed his lips against Ice Bears. Ice Bear could feel the fur on the back of his neck stand up from the sudden sensation. "It's a promise."

"O-oh man! This is too good!" Both bears heads quickly shot up as they heard a familiar voice coming from behind them. To their dismay, Nomnom was standing just a few feet behind them. "and what's this I hear about Panda not suspecting a thing?"

"You were spying on us?!" Grizz shouted as his eyes widened.

"Hey, I wasn't spying! I just sent my companion into the store next door to buy some of those killer eucalyptus leaves. You guys just so happened to be sitting directly in my view. Well, me and my camera that is." Nomnom snickered as he proudly flashed his phone he had been hiding behind his back.

Both bears quickly got to their feet but were immediately petrified at the site of the phone in the Koala's paw.

"Oh, no. Don't get the wrong idea though. I don't judge. Believe me. But uh, that doesn't mean I don't... what's the word? Oh yeah, blackmail." Nomnom explained as he played back a video of the two bears kissing, as well as their little talk about their brother. "With this baby I bet I can get you guys to do whatever I want."

"Blackmail?! Not if I get that phone first!" Grizz quickly jumped over the bench, but stopped in his tracks the moment Nomnom's bodyguard stepped out in front of him. Grizz took a couple steps back as he realized the bodyguard was practically double his size. "Ah geez... H-hey there big guy. This is between me and him. So if you'd kindly step aside..." The bodyguard didn't seem to pay Grizz any mind as his curled his right hand into a fist. "Uhh..."

Before either the bodyguard or Grizz could make another move, Ice Bear quickly intervened and pulled Grizz away. "You're drawing too much attention." As Ice Bear said that, Grizz realized he was right as a few people were now standing around them curious as to what was going on. "But..."

As Ice Bear and Grizz stepped aside, the crowd of people who stood around out of curiosity from before, were now flocking to Nomnom's side asking for autographs and the like. Nomnom had also climbed high up on the bodyguards shoulder as if he were a king sitting on his throne. "Whoa, easy there everyone. You'll all have your chance for an autograph."

"Hey, you two!" Nomnom called out to Grizz and Ice Bear who were now picking up their bags. "Just so you guys know, I may need some help with something tomorrow, so try not to make any plans, okay?"

As soon as Ice Bear had finished picking up the bags, he started walking away down the sidewalk completely ignoring Nomnom's words. grizz quickly followed suit, but not before looking back one more time at the koala's smug expression.

In less than half an hour, they were out of the city and on the trail heading to their cave in woods. The entire time, neither one of them said a word as if unsure about what just happened.

"About what he said back there. You don't think he's actually going to try and blackmail us, do you?" Grizz asked despite already knowing what the answer would be all too well. Of course he's serious about blackmailing them. The guy's already tried to flat out kill them on multiple occasions. Even going so far as to try and bury Ice Bear alive. This is nothing compared to what he's done to them in the past.

"Ice Bear doesn't know, and doesn't care..."


End file.
